This Feeling Doesnt Seem Likely to Fade
by DaliaAuditoreDaFirenze
Summary: Fear was normal, shame was normal, and love was normal wasn't it? EzioxOC Rated M for sexual content.


**Hey there guys I'm sorry to inform my other readers that Quality of a Beast isn't going to be finished due to a lack of ideas. I'm not really sure where I was going to take that story. So enjoy this Assassin's Creed II one-shot as my apology! Hope you all like it and sorry for the bad news! I'm not really sure if the song has much to do with the story but it kind of relates to Ezio. Plus it was really pretty and I liked it so hence it's in my fic! Don't own Ezio, Assassin's Creed, or the song. Song is Unbreakable by Fireflight.**

_**Where are the people that accused me? The ones who beat me down and bruised me. They hide just out of sight, can't face me in the light. They'll return but I'll be stronger**_**.**

She closed her eyes as the wind blew chilling her skin and making her hair and clothes billow in it's harsh breeze. The night air was crisp and biting, goosebumps rose on her skin as she pushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear. She gazed up at the stars taking in his scent as it rose from the shirt she donned. Her heart beat fast as she saw his face in the vast darkness of the night. The dark hair that felt so soft to the touch, those playful brown eyes that sent heat to her face, and those scarred lips that sent fire through her very being upon contact. A sigh left her parted lips and melded into the night breeze the only proof it even existed was the little cloud that escaped her plump pink lips. Worry was etched into her features as she stared out into the night waiting for his return.

_**God, I want to dream again Take me where I've never been I want to go there This time I'm not scared Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable No one can touch me Nothing can stop me**_

She sucked in a breath as the sting of cold metal met the tender skin of her neck. A shudder traveled down her spine as a warm body met hers, her back pressed to a broad muscled chest. Her breaths were labored as the adrenaline started to wear off and the attackers breath hit her neck.

"It would've been that easy for someone to take you out. What are you doing out here _amore mio_?" She smiled as the blade retreated into it's proper place and his arms wrapped around her waist. She welcomed the heat, that thudding in her chest, and the smell of leather, metal, and blood. She could see the red stains that corrupted the white cuffs of his robes when she looked down to his arms. She leaned into him comfortably, her skin tingling as his stubbled cheek touched hers.

"I couldn't sleep without you there. You worried me, and so I waited for you here."

_**Sometimes it's hard to just keep going But faith is moving without knowing Can I trust what I can't see? To reach my destiny I want to take control but I know better**_

He turned her in his arms to face him, resting his forehead against hers. Their eyes met and she moved to cup his face in her hands before pulling his hood down. She let her fingers run across his scarred lips her soft touch lingering on his scar. Her hands slid down to his strong chest before she pressed her lips to his and broke away.

"_Andiamo a casa Ezio. Mi manchi tanto._"* He smiled that charming smile and took her hand in his leading her across the rooftops of Venice. They both turned at a gruff warning for them to leave the rooftops and laughed as they proceeded to hide on a lower rooftop far from any guards sight. Ezio laughed quietly as they hid, her own laugh permeating the silent air. Her back was pressed to the cold brick with Ezio's hands on either side of her face as he stood before her, looking down at her with his warm eyes.

_**God, I want to dream again Take me where I've never been I want to go there This time I'm not scared Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable No one can touch me Nothing can stop me**_

His breath tickled her face as they both panted and tried to catch their breath. They stared into each other's eyes in their moment of silence, exchanging breaths. Ezio's eyes wandered lower watching her chest rise and fall, then back up to her parted pinks lips. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he listened to the suggestive sound of her breathing, and watched it flow through her parted lips. She saw the hunger in his eyes as quickly as it appeared; her heart started to pound again in a nervous flutter. She bit her lip in her own attempt to stop her body from heating as his breathing turned husky. Ezio's scent was so overwhelming, as if she could smell the arousal that plagued them both in the air. Her breath got hitched in her throat as she saw him begin to close the space between them slowly.

_**Forget the fear it's just a crutch That tries to hold you back And turn your dreams to dust All you need to do is just trust**_**.**

She suddenly forgot how to breathe as his lips pressed to her own softly. His gloved hand cupped her cheek as their lips moved together his scar adding a pleasant sensation against her own lips. Her hands grasped at his robes and cape in hunger and desperation without her consent. His free hand rested against her hip the warmth radiating through to her own flesh. She shuddered under his warmth as the apex of her legs began to heat up. She broke their kiss to his disappointment to catch her breath again. He smirked at her before kissing her jaw-line softly leaving a trail of goosebumps.

"You shouldn't breathe in such away Dalia. It's what gets you into these messes _amore_ _mio_." She growled lowly and let out a soft moan as she felt him chuckle against her neck.

"_Bastardo_, don't play with me Ezio! You get me into these messes, get your hands off me!" He chuckled again letting her feel it as he kissed her neck in the most sensitive spot. She let out another breathy moan, gripping Ezio tighter making her knuckles white. She felt her knees buckle as he pressed his warm body against her; all her sense seemed to leave her and now she was in Ezio's control. The stubble on his chin scratched pleasantly at her skin, he was the only thing keeping her from collapsing to the ground. She would usually never let Ezio come this far, but his power over her was great. She knew she was at his mercy, and for now she was fine with that fact. His touch set fire to her every nerve, clouding her mind and weakening her defense.

She shuddered under him as his hands stroked her sides and slid down her body to her thighs and lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist. She blushed visibly, knowing very well he could feel the warmth from her core. She squirmed in his grip whimpering in embarrassment and shame. He smirked against her skin making her bite her lip in protest.

"Dalia, don't squirm so much. You're so warm _amore mio, si sente bello._"* She continued to squirm her face painted pink in the moonlight. She growled again regaining a slight sense to fight.

"_Idiota_! Don't say such embarrassing things! Now let me down Ezio!" She felt her will to fight the hunger any longer fade away as he nipped at her collarbone making her tilt her head back as she let out a heady moan. Her sense of touch seemed to come alive as Ezio's skilled hands massaged her bottom and his lips traveled her neck and jaw. Dalia wrapped her arms around Ezio's neck fisting his hood in her hands. Their lips met again muffling her moans; she bucked her hips in a silent plea and when his lips left hers the plea was voiced.

"Ezio...take me." Ezio reacted quickly settling them both and pushing into her slowly. She whimpered as she got used to him, and bit back the pain. As the pain subsided and turned to an entirely different sensation she bucked her hips again, forcing Ezio to start the movement. With every thrust new sensations permeated her senses making her moan and scream in a form of pleasure she had never experienced. She cupped Ezio's face in her hands and kissed him hungrily, his lips moving against her own adding to the sensations. Her fingers started to play with the ends of his hair when he freed one hand to trap her wrists above her head. It was torture for her to be feeling all these things at once with nothing to brace herself. She whimpered slightly at Ezio's decision to keep her from touching him, she wanted to be able to tangle her fingers into his silken hair. Her breathing turned labored and she gasped for air between moans and thrusts. She was barely aware of Ezio's soft grunts and moans that were hidden under her own pleasure driven sounds.

_**God, I want to dream again Take me where I've never been I want to go there This time I'm not scared Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable No one can touch me Nothing can stop me**_

She felt herself coming close to her climax and broke free from Ezio's grip to grip his strong shoulders tight and release with a loud moan. She finally noticed the world around her again and looked down at Ezio as he panted and gasped for air. She felt her cheeks heat up as three words came to mind and almost out of her mouth. Ezio would never reciprocate, would he? She felt him kiss her weakly and she returned it as he let her down, making her shudder at the loss of contact. They situated themselves before Dalia caught Ezio's eye and the thick silence feel. She felt a sense of shame come over her, for letting Ezio pull her in like the common whores whose legs he had been between before her. She turned away from him as tears built up in her eyes and sobs made their way up her throat. Ezio lifted her chin to make her face him a smirk on his lips until he spotted her un-shed tears.

"Dalia, _amore mio_, what is wrong?" She covered her mouth with her hands and muffled the sob that escaped looking away from Ezio again.

He pulled her into an embrace, so many questions in his head. She felt weak and humiliated at the fact that Ezio had so much power over her, it was too little too late for her to say no to his advances. He pulled back and kissed her falling tears away then looking into her cold gray eyes with concern. She looked back into his brown eyes that were full of questions and then looked down in shame as the dreaded words came out in an unstoppable flow.

" _Ti amo_...Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, I love you. I don't want tonight to be the night I became another one of your whores. I don't want you to think that way of me, and I refuse to be another conquest to you Ezio! If that is all that I am to you...this will be the last time you touch me. I won't allow these feelings to get the better of me, and if I have to be the only women in your life that resists you so be it!" Ezio cupped her cheek and turned her face to him before touching his lips to her eyelid softly and whispered to her.

"_E 'questo che si tratta? Lei non è e non sarà mai "solo una conquista" per me, mia piccola Dalia. Il mio Dalia bella, amore mio Dalia._"* Dalia looked up into Ezio's warm eyes and searched for any sign of insincerity in them, but found none. She embraced him tightly and gripped his back in relief; he embraced her again resting is head on top of hers after placing a kiss to it. Her heart warmed with Ezio's every word and finally her fears seemed to die down, her assassin would be hers and hers alone. 

_**God, I want to dream again Take me where I've never been I want to go there This time I'm not scared Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable No one can touch me Nothing can stop me**_

**Well there it is folks! I hope you liked it! To explain further the relationship between Ezio and Dalia, the two were like friends who had a mostly platonic kind of love except for the kisses here and there. Ezio loves to tease Dalia by calling her amore mio. Dalia is in love with Ezio and as been in such a situation with him before but never let him go too far. Ezio does in fact reciprocate Dalia's feelings, but doesn't want to force her into his assassins life even though she is already in it. Dalia knows about Ezios man whore lifestyle and doesn't approve but doesn't quite deny it, because she thinks it isn't her place to pass judgment on a man who she as now claim on.**

**Okay now for translations!**

**1) "**_**Andiamo a casa Ezio. Mi manchi tanto.**_**"- "Lets go home Ezio. I missed you so."**

**2)"...**_**si sente bello.**_**"- "...it feels nice."**

**3)"**_**E 'questo che si tratta? Lei non è e non sarà mai "solo una conquista" per me, mia piccola Dalia. Il mio Dalia bella, amore mio Dalia.**_**"- "Is that what this is all about? You are not and never will be "just a conquest" to me, my little Dalia. My beautiful Dalia, love of mine Dalia."**


End file.
